


Nailed It

by BlossomingDia



Series: Shorts and One Shots [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (or lack thereof), Arguing, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Movie Night, One Shot, hand holding, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomingDia/pseuds/BlossomingDia
Summary: Jisung thinks that Chenle is mad at him, but the confrontation doesn't go how he expected it to.





	Nailed It

Jisung was frustrated. Not just frustrated, but angry. 

It had been three weeks and he couldn’t figure out what he’d done wrong no matter how long he sat to puzzle it out or who he asked for opinions on what he’d done as he traced back over the previous weeks of interactions with his boyfriend. There had been no arguments, not even a tiff over Jisung falling asleep on Chenle bed. There had been no hostility. So why wouldn’t Chenle hold his hand?

Every time that he’d reached out for his hand, Chenle would pull away with his hands balled tight into fists and a regretful little grin on his face. During schedules perhaps it was understandable but during their breaks there was no reason for him to pull away in such a way. Still, he respected Chenle’s wishes not to hold his hand in public and kept his hands to himself but it was when they were alone that he’d had enough. The scene had been romantic enough for teenagers; laid out with candles and movies that they could watch as they tucked themselves under the blankets with their sweets between them and Chenle’s hand resting in its balled up position on top of the blanket. 

If his boyfriend was angry then it was nothing that a movie night couldn’t fix and he seemed happy enough as he tucked himself close into Jisung’s side. Slowly, he reached for the soft hand that laid on top of the blanket and pried the fingers slowly to intertwine their fingers only to be met with the same reaction as it was pulled away quickly and held close to the elder’s chest as if he’d put it on a hot stove. With a huff Jisung threw the blanket off and stamped through to the bedroom where he threw himself down on the bed and curled up facing away from the door so that he didn’t have to look at Chenle as he re-entered the room. 

“Jisung?” He asked as he delicately perched on the edge of the bed “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” 

“Well something must be wrong, you’d never skip out on The Hobbit!”

The younger man huffed and rolled over to glare at the other “Why don’t you want to hold my hand? Did I upset you or something?”

Chenle’s face was stunned as he absorbed the words then broke out into giggles, which turned to full peals of laughter completed with tears which he wiped away before turning back to his boyfriend. “No ‘Sung! I didn’t wanna hold hands because I thought you’d find it weird to hold my hands like this!”

“Like what?” He asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

He only held up his hands in response displaying the state of his nails which were a soft pearly pink colour decorated with little pearls and intricate lace details surrounding flowers and ribbons. “Oh.” Was his only response. 

Chenle continued “I thought you’d find it weird that I like to wear my nails like this when we don’t have schedules since they’re you know…” He gestured to his hands with a rueful little smile “Plus, I’ve heard it can be uncomfortable to hold hands while I’ve got these on so I didn’t want you to be weirded out.” The conversation lapsed into silence as Jisung continued to just stare at his nails and Chenle’s cheeks bloomed hot and red as he stood quickly from the bed “If you want me to get rid of them then you should just say something instead of just staring like that!” When he moved as if to leave, a hand shot out to stop him and he found himself caught with Jisung’s hand clamped tightly around his wrist. 

His eyes were pleading as he looked up into his elder’s eyes and pulled his hand close to press a little kiss to the back of it “I don’t get why you like to wear them… but I’d like to, if you’d help me?”

“You want me to do some on you?”

Jisung nodded silently with a sigh of relief as Chenle ran into his bedroom and snatched up a little box hidden under the bed. Jisung watched him with a little smile as his boyfriend began to chat about different designs and he could only be happy that Chenle wasn’t mad at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this edition of Dia has writers block so she's writing random stuff! I was gonna have a completely different one shot out tonight, but that didn't happen because I have inspiration but no idea to come from it so I'm s u f f e r i n g. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed 727 words of Chenle and Jisung being adorable and let me know what you think. ‧⁺( ᵒ̴̶̷̥́ ◡ ᵒ̴̶̷̣̥̀ )⁺‧


End file.
